


Love Me

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: "Why me?" Daniel asked, his words only an insecure whisper."Because I love you."





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I wrote this whist half asleep.

Love is a weird thing.

Daniel found that out at a young age. He found that love doesn't always work, no matter how many times you beg it to.

He found out that love blinds people and changes them, for better or for worse; the latter in most of the cases.

But, probably worst of all, he found that love is always there. Even if you think it's been shoved to the back of your mind, it is always, always, there.

He learned that last lesson when he met Kane.

You see, Daniel had learned that you should always think about yourself, otherwise the walls that you tried so hard to put up could be teared down by one person. He had learnt that you should never trust anyone, so when he was teamed up with, none other than, 'The Devil's Favourite Demon', he was more than a little wary of him.

The Big Red Brute gave him more than enough reasons to be skeptical, and untrusting. But, at the same time, Daniel was drawn to him, in some weird, unsettling, way.

He found himself trying to break down the walls that he had put up, throwing away all his self-preservation, just to know his tag team partner.

Daniel knows, deep down, that it's bad how entranced he is with Kane; how a person who he should hate is making Daniel so confused

When they win the tag team titles, Daniel is ecstatic: the thrill of winning, against all the odds, and the way that Kane looks at him now is flooding his veins with euphoria.

When they first met, it was clear that they didn't like each other. Their conversations were filled with hate infused words and deathly glares, and yet Daniel longed for it.

It had been so, so, long since he'd been treated as an equal, and Daniel yearned for it: to be treated as a worthy teammate to someone as intimidating as Kane.

So when he is the 'Tag Team Champions', no matter how many times Kane disagrees, the first thing that he thinks to do is to boast.

Ever since Kane came into his life, Daniel has felt a constant need to prove himself, to prove that he isn't the weak link, no matter how many times people tell him otherwise, and with the titles, Daniel felt like he had finally proved himself.

But, that didn't last long; it never does.

He soon started falling back into the mindset that he isn't enough, that he is weak, that he could be replaced. Although Daniel found them spurring him on. It turned him angry, hellbent on proving that he isn't weak, that he is enough, that he is irreplaceable.

During those dark times, Kane was there. Reminding Daniel that he was respected, and yet, Daniel didn't believe him. He was convinced that Kane was lying, that Kane himself didn't believe the words that he uttered.

He tried to push Kane away, doing what ever he could to discourage him: yelling at him, cursing at him, trying his hardest to rile him up in hopes that he'd storm off, or hit him.

But alas, it didn't work.

His attempts to dishearten the Demon were fruitless, driving Kane to try harder instead of backing down.

Daniel realises later on that he and Kane are both extremely stubborn — it could be why they eventually get along so well — and that every single snide remark that he made, every demeaning gesture, only goaded Kane to do better, just like every sneer and sarcastic comment that Kane made roused Daniel to improve, to try and best his teammate/opponent.

It took him a while, but Daniel eventually realised that they bring out the best in each other.

It took him an even longer time to realise that maybe Kane wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

Daniel would never want to admit it, but he actually enjoyed having Kane around, sometimes. He doesn't know why, but the mere presence of Kane alone relaxed him, as if knowing that Kane was there allowed him to feel safe; allowed him to feel unrestrained, like he could truly be himself around Kane.

Now, that was a thing that neither of them thought would happen. Daniel had opened up. He'd shown his true colours... and Kane hadn't turned away.

Kane had shown Daniel that he cared for him, and Daniel hadn't known how to respond. He inwardly cursed himself: he'd spent years, and years, building up his walls, proud that no-one had managed to break them down. And here he was, confessing his love to the one person that managed to breach the walls that he spent so much time building.

It felt... strange.

Strange, but relieving, like a huge weight had been removed off of his chest. 

It was worth it too.

The looks of enmity and resentment were swiftly replaced by looks of fondness and adoration. The irritating jabs to his chest, in an attempt to rile Daniel up, were also replaced by gentle caresses and loving unhurried touches. It's weird — love is weird — but Daniel can't find it in himself to care.

The first time that they sleep together was amazing. As much as he'd hate to admit it, Daniel got nervous. Sure, he'd slept with men before, but those had all been one night stands: fucking filled with nothing but lust and a desire to get off, there was no real love there.

But this was different.

He loved Kane, more than he cared to admit, and Kane wanted this, hell even, he wanted this, but there was something in the back of his mind that had forbidden him from truly enjoying the experience.

Kane had noticed, and stopped right away. Daniel had never been more thankful for him there and then, grateful that he could take a breather.

Kane had asked what was wrong, but Daniel didn't know what to say, so many emotions coursing through him: disappointment, relief, gratefulness but most importantly confusion.

He wasn't lying when he said that he didn't know what was wrong. Although, there was something cemented into the back of his mind. Two words.

"Why me?" Daniel had asked, nothing more than an insecure whisper.

Kane's eyes widened and he said nothing, clearly caught off guard by the sudden question.

He placed his hand in the underside of Daniel's chin, his thumb ghosting over his bottom lip, his eyes fluttered down to his lips, and then back up again to his eyes.

He leaned in slowly.

The kiss was soft and delicate, and Daniel flushed slightly as he couldn't help the light gasp that escaped his lips. He clutched desperately onto Kane, not wanting to let go of the man who he relied so much upon.

"Because I love you."


End file.
